Early Gains
by OneFortheDream
Summary: A hero has to be in shape right, especially if they don't have a quirk so why is it at all strange that Deku hit the gym at an early age.
1. Meeting the Hero

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own MHA**

* * *

What if things had happened at different times?

The events of reality affect each other on a cascade so it's only natural that if one or two things happened differently than the entire word could have changed.

What if a history changing fight happened a year later?

What if a powerless boy trained his body for an impossible goal?

Well, that might lead to a very different story indeed

* * *

"Nighty one – Nighty two – Nighty three urg Nighty four"

 _Because I am here!_

The words ran through the young man's head filling him with determination as he struggled to the end of his set. Sweat running down his body as he lowered himself to the ground in a traditional push up before rising up to his starting position to repeat the process he was nearly done with his morning regimen today was the first day back at school and he had to get showered and ready soon.

"Nighty nine- and One hundred"

Finishing up Izuku Midoriya pulled himself into a standing position showing off his shirtless and well-toned body as he did so despite being only fourteen his body had been trained to near perfection by years of hard work and dedication and it showed in the form of the rock solid muscles that covered his body.

Izuku was ripped and he knew it having gotten this way through blood and tears, it was only natural that someone like him who lacked a Quirk would need a body even stronger than others if he wished to be a hero while not processing his own set of powers.

Stretching out to release the built up tension and stress of his workout the young man sighed with content at his session before heading inside to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Hours later towards the end of school**

' _It doesn't matter what happens, in this world those without power are useless'_

The though ran through Izuku' s head as he clutched his burn and scorched notebook in his hand, his former friend and rival had flipped out after discovering his intent to apply to U.A the number 1 hero school.

Kaachan had wanted to be the only person from there middle school to apply to U.A and had taken steps to dissuade Izuku from even applying. His method of doing so…

A demonstration of his power, his quirk _explosion_ that allowed him to create explosions in his palms he had intimidated Izuku, told him to kill himself and all but destroyed his hero note book.

Izuku was obsessed with hero's and has been for years, his obsession lead him to analysing every detail about them, their fights, their quirk and their strategies he wrote these down in a series of notebooks always carrying the latest one in case he came across a situation that he had to note down such as his encounter with Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods that very morning. Then notes had been his work of passion and now his latest had been destroyed and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"When I started training, and my body started showing improvements Kaachan stopped bullying me so much I thought it was because he didn't see me as a target anymore" Izuku muttered to himself. "I thought that because I'd gotten stronger I could be a hero, but no matter how strong I've gotten he still brushed me off like I was nothing". The muttering became increasingly depressive as the boy felt his determination wavering.

His mind flashed back to his childhood he remembered his introduction to his dream, of the hero All Might saving people during his hero debut he had saved 100 people that day declaring to the world that they had no need to fear anymore because he was there.

Izuku had been inspired by that video of the idea of that man smiling while helping people and a seed had been planted inside him. All Might had looked so happy while he was saving people and the people had been thankful to him, the young boy had wanted that as well that dream of being a hero.

A dream that had been shattered by one X-ray a second joint in a toe that modern humans had evolved out of a doctor kindly telling him that he was different from all his friends that he lacked a quirk and the chance of being a hero.

His mother had broken down when he'd asked her why he couldn't be a hero sobbing and apologising to him as she tried to explain what the barley post toddler boy had no chance of understanding. That his dream was more of a fantasy.

Izuku had fallen into a multi-year long depression as a result going through life and seeing the people around him drift away as they discovered that he was different to them, he no longer resented them knowing they had stayed away due to a combination of fear of Kaachans strong quirk and a child's aversion to different people but when he was a child he had resent them and hated them.

So he decided to prove them wrong, to prove the whole world wrong he began to train his body everyday his mother helping him at every step happy to see him moving past his slump. He grew strong and could confidently say that in terms of pure physical strength he surpassed even Kaachan.

But if all it took was one push from his rivals quirk to put him down then what did his training mean. Izuku gathered his things and began to sulk home.

' _If I can't even stand up to Kaachan then what chance do I have…_

 _At being a hero'_

* * *

At around the same time in another part of the city people were running from a large slim like monster or rather Villain on a crime spree. He caused vast amounts of damage before running away.

A group of people gathered outside of a supermarket and looked on in dismay with one muttering to another.

"Every day there's always another, wont this wave of Villains ever end?" He spoke with the tired voice of a man who had seen these type of events far to often and had become hardened to the thought of a reprieve.

Unknown to him the door to the supermarket had opened and a frail man had stepped out and heard what had been said and quickly tasking stock of the situation underwent an unseen transformation into a large, muscular and bulky man before speaking up attracting the attention of those around him.

"This era of Villains will end" His voice was deep and heroic and as the people looked back at him their eyes widened with recognition. He carried on regardless "Because I am here!"

* * *

Sometime later Izuku was walking home after shuffling with his head down as he was lost in his depression he was walking slower than usual and anyone that saw him would be able to tell that something was wrong with the boy.

But no one had and so he was allowed to wonder through the world lost in his thoughts until he came to a bridge that he had to pass under in order to get home.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he approached something felt out of place and he looked around the area not seeing anything out of place compared to the many other times he had taken this route home.

He turned around quickly looking around the way he had come only to see nothing brushing off his paranoia he turned round just in time to see a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye before he felt a huge weight on his back and shoulders.

He stumbled forwards as the thing seemed to expand around his body beginning to weigh him down before he heard a voice in his ear.

"Sorry Kid, but I'm goanna need your body to help me go low profile" The voice was uncultured and rough and Izuku felt and saw what he now knew to be some sort of slime spreading across his body coming towards his mouth and he began to struggle trying to free himself from the grip.

"It's no use" The voice laughed. "You're no hero kid so just give up"

Izuku stopped dead, the Villain attacking him couldn't have known he was quirkless or that he dreamed of being a hero but his words struck deep regardless, here he was powerless again brought down easily by some no name Villain who any decent hero could take down.

He really was useless then after all, his dreams had always impossible he thought back to what Kaachan had said when destroying his note and closed his eyes hoping that when he woke up he would be reborn with a quirk.

 _I am Here!_

In an instant Izuku's eyes snapped open as the memory played through his head. How could he have forgotten the look on All Might's face or the determination in his own heart, it may be impossible but he was determined to be a hero regardless he wanted to stand tall and tell the world…

"I AM HERE!" He screamed without even realising it tensing his well-trained muscle as he strained against the sludge clinging to him and amazingly it started to give way.

"What!" the sludge monster shouted shocked as Izuku pulled away from him. "How could some kid get away from me?"

Izuku stumbled away and quickly turned to face his former captor finally getting a good look at the monster, the man's clearly mutant type quirk had changed his body into some form of slime or sludge giving him a fluid like appearance that would most likely make him hard to hit and contain. He also apparels to have the ability to process peoples bodies if what he had said earlier was any indication.

If he were watching from an outside perspective Izuku would be furiously writing in his notebook writing up all the information he could find on the villain and how he would adverse it be dealt with.

But he wasn't from an outside perspective he was the one fighting this time and he had no time to get lost in his thoughts.

The sludge villain reared up making his body look big as he prepared to pounce, Izuku got into a semblance of a fighting stance obviously drawn from a variety of movies and showing how he lacked martial arts skill regardless of his training.

The Sludge monster began to charge and Izuku tensed to jump out of the way only for a figure to jump in-between them in a split second barley giving the boy a second to recognise the figure before his world went black and he fainted.

"TEXAS SMASH"

* * *

All might raced through the city looking for the Villain it had already been a while since he had first seen the commotion and he had yet to find the monster this time wasted in addition to his patrol early that day meant that he was beginning to run short on time and he wanted to get this over and done with today.

He was on its trail though quite literally as he all but flew through the city following a path of slime towards what appeared to be the underside of a bridge. With his well-tuned and enhanced reaction speeds he took in everything in the few seconds he saw as he landed he saw the sludge villain surrounding what looked to be a young man in his mid-teens and he was just beginning to step forward to save the boy before he was interrupted by a scream.

"I AM HERE!"

He was put off for a few seconds at hearing his own catchphrase shouted by a civilian in danger and therefore could only watch as the boy pulled himself grunting and straining away from the sludge covering him.

 _That's quite impressive strength for someone his age his quirk must be a minor strength one."_ The number one hero was lost in his thoughts for several more seconds admiring the hero spirt and his obvious fan before he was snapped back into reality by the sludge monster moving to attack once more and he jumped into the fray.

"TEXAS SMASH"

* * *

 **Later**

"Wake up, come on young man this is no time to be sleeping"

Each words was aided with a gentle slap as Izuku was slowly brought back around. He sat up groggily and looked around in a sense of half-asleep confusion before the memories came rushing back to him and he jumped to his feet looking around wildly.

"Villain, Villain!" He cried several times clearly looking for the sludge monster that was nowhere to be seen. He spun around several times before a laugh caught his attention and he slowly turned around to face his saviour.

"Ahahhaha, never fear my boy I've got that Villain all looked up right here, you see." The large man turned to show off his hip on which sat a bottle containing a lump of sludge that could only be the monster that had attacked Izuku earlier.

Not that Izuku much cared at that moment he had finally caught on to who exactly had saved him and he was now staring like a fangirl at the man.

"All...Might" he said the name quietly as if not quite believing it before his face lit up. "ALL MIGHT!" He all but shouted reaching for his notebook. "Please sign…"

He trailed off as he found that the number one hero had already signed his name a large scrawl on a double page.

As the shock wore off his mind began to run, these was so much he wanted to ask his idol about being a hero, about power and about whether or not even he could fight without a quirk when..

"Well if your all right then I should get going a hero's work is never done after all." Was it Izuku's imagination or were those words spoken with a slight nervous tint the thought was quickly washed away as All Might crouched obviously about to use super strength to jump away as the boy has seen videos of him doing time and time again.

Izuku didn't hesitate, he didn't think he had questions that needed answers so he leapt forward and grabbed on to All Might just as he jumped taking Izuku for the ride.

"AHHHHHAAA"

* * *

Izuku was walking down the street after his conversation with All Might and the secret that had been revealed to him by the hero four years ago he had been wounded and taken a grave injury severally limiting the amount of time he could spend using his quirk and forcing him into a small skinny form after about four hours per day of usage of which he had run out while talking to the boy. The hero had soon noticed that in the panic of Izuku piggy backing a ride with him that he'd lost the bottle containing the sludge hero and was now unable to fight it with his weakened body.

Izuku was going over this new information in his head repeatedly as he did with all heroes trying to determine the exact affect it would have on All Might his abilities and the way he handled Villains but he knew deep down that it was just a front for the other topic of conversation with the hero that he wanted to avoid.

 _I can't say you can become a Hero without power"_

It was strange hearing it from his idol, in his dreams and fantasies he'd always imagined his meetings with All Might going much differently in his own world the pro had always been supportive telling him how he didn't need a quirk to be a real hero, and now Izuku had been faced with the cool reality from All Might himself.

Without a quirk he was just a useless Deku like Kaachan always said a failure who couldn't do anything who couldn't save anyone.

Even worse his actions resulted in the release of the Villain that All Might had caught using the last of his hero time for today and now he was back on the streets causing damage without the number 1 hero around to stop him.

It was at this moment that Izuku bumped into a man in front of him he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen the crowd right ahead of him.

This caught Izuku's intrigue he knew what this type of crowd was and he found himself straining his neck more out of habit than anything else to get a look at the villain that must be on the other side.

Only for his heart to drop when he saw exactly who it was the sludge hero that had gotten away because of him and now he was throwing around heroes like they were nothing…actually why was that from what he knew of those heroes they should be able to take him easily so why weren't they?

"It's because the slime guys got a hostage" piped up a voice from nearby causing Izuku to realised he must have spoken aloud. The man carried on "Some school kid from what I can see"

This caused another spike of guilt inside of the boy and he felt his heart drop even further only for it to near stop completely as he got a look at those features he knew so well.

' _Kaachan, what's he doing here?'_ Izuku was instantly overrun with panic just about to run to his friends aid when..

 _I can't say you can become a Hero without power"_

He stopped dead in his tracks as All Might's words came back to him. He looked at his rival desperately realising that there was nothing he could do if even Kaachan who was far beyond him was helpless then the best thing he could do was sit back and wait for a hero to come save him.

"Urggghhh"

Izuku was running before he'd even heard the end of Bakugo's scream he was running past the heroes shouting for him to stop and gaining on the sludge monster.

The same monster that had just noticed him

' _Why did I do that what was I thinking?_ ' Izuku screamed in his head as he carried on steaming towards the sludge.

"Die in an explosion!" The monster shouted as he moved Bakugo's body towards Izuku presumably hoping to use his quirk to stop him getting close.

His plan was foiled by a school bag to the face making him flinch and letting Izuku get close and start clawing sludge of his childhood friend.

"Deku…Why?" the question made him look up briefly.

Why? He didn't really know that much these were lots of reasons really his desire to protect and his drive to prove the world wrong but most importantly.

"Because" He started tears beginning to fall down his face. "You looked like you wanted some help." The statement clearly shocked his rival given the way his eyes widened.

"Stop it!" He yelled just before the sludge monster recovered and began to bring its arm down upon Izuku causing the boy to flinch, cover his eyes and wait for the impact.

But it never came.

Izuku opened his eyes to see a large muscular figure standing before him the monsters tentacle wrapped around his arm.

"Sorry" All Might began "I told you about the risks but wasn't putting what I said into practise "He grabbed hold of the tentacles ripping them from him. "Pros are always risking their lives"

He pulled his arm back,

"Detroit Smash!"

And saved the day.

* * *

A short time later Izuku stood in the street near his home, Kaachan had just confronted him telling him that he didn't need to be saved and that he shouldn't be looked down upon by Deku before leaving.

He stared at the path where his rival had run for a second before turning around only to come face to face with.

"All Might? But just a second ago you were surrounded by reporters" The boy said confused.

"Ah they were easy to escape because I am All Mi-"

The statement was cut off by a cloud of smoke as all might reverted to his true form.

The now skinny hero looked at Izuku for a second before being a speech one of bravery and heroics of thanks and acknowledgement that left Izuku crying he told him about a touch that can be passed on and he made the boy and offer he couldn't refuse.

But most importantly he looked him in the eye as he stood there standing majestically and said the words Izuku had been wanting to hear his whole life.

"You can become a hero"

* * *

 **One month later**

All might was shocked beyond belief as he stood on the spotless beach.

After offering his quirk to the boy he had set him to the task of cleaning the beach to prepare his body to become a vessel for his power the quirk _one for all_ he had thought that he might be able to do it in the ten months before the U.A entrance exams but he'd underestimated his soon to be successor who was apparently already in excellent shape and who now stood atop the last bit of trash screaming his success to the world.

Several minutes later All Might stood in front of the now recovered Izuku with a proud smile on his muscled forms face.

"You've done well young Midorya" He started "You've surpassed even my greatest expectations and have earned the right to inherit my power"

He reached up and pulled a strand of hair from his head before holding it out to the new hero.

"Eat this and begin your life as a hero"

"What!" the boy gasped confused.

"My power can be inherited only be consumption of my DNA so you best open up".

With that Izuku gained his quirk and awoke his power. His speedy training meant that he'd have nearly 9 months to train with his new power breaking his body over and over again on his path to be a hero.

* * *

 **A further 8 months later**

Izuku stood before his teacher it had been a long and painful time of training for him he had been unable to use the power well and had learned well from it, becoming well acquainted with Recovery Girl the nurse hero of UA.

It had all led to this moment his power flowed through his body the small 5% of it that he could handle being forced through his entire body at the same time an idea that had only recently occurred to the young hero.

He didn't have a muscled form and his body wasn't as strong as All Might's and so this was his answer pooling his power in a different way.

He looked up at All Might a few feet away ready to begin their spar and grinned before settling into one of his learned fighting stances.

"One for all: Full Cowl"

* * *

 **Thats it for now please tell me what you think.**

 **Later,**

 **Dreams**


	2. Entrance Exam

**Welcome back please enjoy.**

* * *

One For All

The inherited torch that passes through generations, a quirk that stockpiles power and allows for the impossible to be made possible. It was the Quirk that was most famous for its Eighth bearer All Might.

But for Izuku it was much more than that for the near year that he'd had the power coursing through his veins it had been his hope, the proof that he could be a hero when he'd gotten the quirk he had felt complete and happy as if the world was at his fingertips he was the unstoppable hero with the same power of All Might.

And then the pain had begun.

It made sense really just because he'd had access to that power doesn't mean his body was capable of using it. When using One For All Izuku couldn't just throw a normal punch with the quirk or the power would tear his arm apart. Training to use the quirk and careful control was needed the best idea would be to start low and work from there without working his way towards it there was no way he'd be able to handle 100% of the power without consequences like All Might did.

And that's without mentioning that his 100% was far lower than All Might's it was simply the maximum output his body could take without it instantly killing him as his control and strength increased as did his maximum output it was already far higher than it had been when he first inherited the torch.

That raised the question then of how he could use the quirk. All Might had taught him that the quirk manifested a little differently in each user with slightly different effects. Most of its users used it not as a strength quirk at all but rather took advantage of its stockpile ability to vastly enhance the power of the quirks they had already for the quirkless Izuku and All Might that wasn't an option instead the only option they had was to enhance their body.

This circled back to the original question of how to use the power. All Might simply called upon the power when he needed it using his expert control to use exactly how much he wanted in an instant a method made better by his ability to fully control the quirk.

Izuku couldn't do that his control was only at about 10% at this point and using that took concentration being able to call on it in battle repeatedly while trying to avoid using too much would be impractical and slow so they only logical solution would be..

One For All: Full Cowl

To use the power permanently, at the start of the fight grab on to the 10% he could handle and run it through his body non-stop until the end keeping his body enhanced the whole time.

It had taken months to arrive at this conclusion and even longer to perfect it working largely alone with little true motivation other than his distant dream but he had achieved his third step on this path to being a hero.

If the first was his physical training and the second was his being acknowledged by All Might then the third would undoubtedly be One For All: Full Cowl.

* * *

 _Morning of UA entrance exams_

Izuku had woken up early to get his morning workout done before he had to go for the entrance exams, the sun had not quite risen yet and he was on the beach where he trained with All Might.

He started basic with a warm up then moved quickly onto cardio exercise before getting to the main event.

He grinned to himself as he reached for the power deep inside him, he'd been holding it for nearly a year now but every usage still brought with it a sense of thrill and wonder its usage had become second nature to him like a Quirk was supposed to be. He controlled it well grabbing on to the 10% of One for All he could safely control and letting it flow through him. Like water it gushed through his entire body visible lines of power covering him for a split second before retreating to leave behind trails of green energy almost like lightning sparking around Izuku.

At that point the real workout began with the Full Cowl vastly enhancing his physical capabilities as he was now he could break rock and stone, leap great distances and as long as he used his power right he was also incredibly durable.

He bounced around the beach at high speed throwing punches and kicks that let out minor shockwaves as they forced the air around him out of the way he kept his workout light sticking only to 10% and not risking pushing it to his far more dangerous upper limit of 15% he didn't want to risk injury on the day of the exams not after all the effort he had put in to getting to this point.

A lot had changed over the past months the Izuku of back then had gone through an incredible transformation now that his dream had become a possibility he had gone through a near complete change in personality his former depression and general attitude had brightened up considerably and the people around him had noticed.

His new powers had also brought a huge self-confidence boast with it before his class mates had always been superior to him by nature of having quirks, his own put him on the same level and he could now look at them as equals even if they didn't quite know it themselves what exactly had changed. Even his interactions with Kaachan had taken on a different tone he was no longer as afraid and it only took him standing up to his friend a few times for the bully to decide that the Deku he had always picked on wasn't worth the effort and trouble beating him up would bring. As a result the rest of the class had lightened towards him with some becoming casual acquaintances.

Another area of change had been in his home life initially All Might had wanted to keep their relationship and training secret from everyone in order to reduce any risk of his identity getting out and Izuku had agreed until the injuries started building up recovery girl helped with the broken bones as often as possible but sometimes the injuries went healed in time for him to go home and with no excuses for his wounds Izuku had quickly gotten far too guilty at hiding and lying to his mother.

So, he and All Might had told her everything about One for all and the training, She had been firmly against the idea at first but after All Might had made it clear that Izuku wouldn't actually become a Hero until he'd been fully trained she'd begun to come around. The tears of joy she'd shed when finding out that Izuku finally had a quirk of his own had admittedly helped somewhat.

Finishing his warm up Izuku came to a stop in the middle of the beach letting out a slow breath as the power gently receded back into his body, he looked around to make sure that no one had seen him using his quirk it was technically illegal after all for a non-certified Hero to use their quirk in public. Seeing no one he smile to himself before heading home to change before heading to the exam.

* * *

Several hours later found Izuku staring with awe at the entrance to U.A he'd honestly never thought he'd get this far so it wasn't too surprising that he wanted to take a moment to soak it all in before he went inside. He wasn't alone quite a few applicant around him were also hanging around sharing the moment of being in front of the famous school with him.

A moment that was ruined be an impact from behind as someone rudely brushed past his shoulder as they walked past him, he tuned his head to apologise only to be met with his long-time rival and or bully Kaachan.

"You just goanna stare at it Deku, get outta the way or do you wanna fucking die." The explosion user didn't wait for his reply walking towards the school without hesitation.

Izuku was going to reply but didn't get the chance as his rival had already walked off instead he was struck by the image of Kaachan's back. _'He didn't even hesitate this isn't anything big to him it's just another stop on the way to success and like always im sat here staring at your back.'_ Izuku grit his teeth and clenched his fist. _'But don't worry Kaachan I'll catch up to you in no time at all.'_

He shook himself out of his daze and took that first step forward reaching out with his leg….

And he tripped.

It was a common occurrence in the past few months because of how often his body changed physical ability he wasn't always used to what it could do at that particular moment and this often resulted in him tripping or losing balance it was an issue he was slowly getting over and an issue that would never happen to someone who had spent years with their quirk but for Izuku it was still an issue all the same and down he went.

Until he didn't he felt a light tap on his back and then suddenly his fall was graciously interrupted by gravity deciding to go on break as he floated for a second before gently floating to the ground. His miracle was then explained by a cute voice from behind him.

"Sorry I used my quirk on you like that but I think It would be bad luck for you if you tripped just before the exam like that" His saviour was a brown haired girl just a bit shorter then him who gave him a smile check him over once with her eyes making sure he was alright before carrying on towards the school. "See you around" were her parting words.

Izuku was left behind off put for a second before pulling himself together and following after the girl towards the entrance exam.

* * *

Izuku sat coincidentally next to Kaachan in the huge U.A auditorium where after a large and boisterous introduction pro hero Present Mic began explaining the layout of the practical exam.

' _So it's a combat simulation exam designed to see how we react to villains the difficulty of the three Villain types reflects their value a test designed almost purely for quirks with a high combat potential. With One For All I should be fine taking down metal isn't anything new for me but for those with incompatible quirks it's almost impossible'_ Izuku's well trained analytical mind processed the data he'd been given already picking out weak points in the structure of the robots and analysing the best points of attack. ' _There must be more to it the exam wouldn't be fair otherwise and under an exam like this heroes like recovery girl would never have passed there's probably a hidden way to score extra points maybe to do with this forth villain he's not mentioned.'_

As if in tune with Izuku's thoughts a tall boy several rows in front of him stood up catching the attention of the entire hall.

"Excuse me" He started "May I ask a question?" His tone was polite but he carried on anyway "The handout clearly has four villain types while you only spoke about three if this is a mistake it will be a very embarrassing mistake for the prestigious U.A who many of us have staked our hopes and dreams on."

Mic took this in stride "Thank you for that input examinee, I was just getting to that, the large villain worth zero points and is honestly a waste of your time defeating they act more like a stage block only existing to get in your way and for you to work around, that clear?"

The tall boy bowed "Yes, thank you very much" before sitting back down.

Mic smiled briefly before speaking again "Well that's enough talk from me so let me leave you with this advice based upon our school principals the hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortune in life' In other words…."

"Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!"

* * *

A short while later found Izuku just outside one of U.A's many replica environments this one being one of the testing grounds for the entrance exam he looked around at all the other examines wearily seeing most of them warming up and stretching and having already warmed up that morning in addition to having a quirk that needed little prep work he was at a loss of what to do.

Just then he noticed the girl from earlier standing off to the side on her own with her eyes closed taking deep breaths in apparent concentration, Izuku decided to go over and thank her but only took the first step when he was cut off by a voice.

"Don't you think you should let her concentrate right now?" It was the tall boy who had asked the question earlier. "Unless you're deliberately trying to ruin her concentration." His voice was low but held a vague accusing tone to it Izuku immediately back tracked holding up his hands.

"No-No that was my intention at all, your right though leave her alone-"

"Start Now!"

A voice cut him off it was Present Mic who spoke to the examines "There's no countdown to a real battle get going!" The voice was loud despite being projected from far away and for a moment everything was still.

Until everyone began running towards the battle zone leaving Izuku behind. Her could hear the laughter of a few as the chuckled at the dead last but Izuku ignored them. Crouching down he let power flow through him and with one leap jumped into the fray soon overtaking the others.

' _One for All: Full Cowl'_ he thought in his head hearing a few gasps behind him as he jumped through the gate at 10% and immediately got to work on the robots around him.

The first Robot in sight was a scorpion type monster a 2 pointer with a large robotic tail that swiped down at Izuku the moment he got in range he dodged to the size and grabbed hold of the tail using the momentum to flip the scorpion over his shoulder and into the ground causing both rock and metal to dent under the sheer strength of One for All. The robot didn't get up again.

Izuku stopped for a moment to celebrate his first real victory using his quirk but soon regretted it as he was set upon by a larger 3 pointer which knocked him away. He quickly recovered landing on his feet and jumping back into the action flipping over the villain to deliver a solid punch to what passed as its head which caved in from the force.

' _Stupid'_ Izuku thought to himself _'I can't let myself get distracted during fight'_ He quickly jumped back into the fray and spent the next several minutes taking out a fair few of the monsters his enhanced strength and speed allowing him to easily dispatch the slow and cumbersome machines.

He finished off another 1 Pointer putting his overall score somewhere in the mid to high 30s when the 0 Pointer made its appearance.

It came out of nowhere displaying great strength being able to tear down a handful of buildings in one swipe causing large amounts of rubble to fly through the air. Falling amidst the examinees and taking out some of the few remaining villains.

The young heroes began to run away on mass Izuku included he could see that this robot was a lot stronger and larger than the others and would be a lot harder to take down he could probably do it but given how little time and points were left there was little point doing so.

Until he heard the scream quiet and ignored by the rest but it stood out to the young hero who stopped and turned only to see the brown haired girl from earlier trapped under rocks and debris from the 0 pointers attacks.

Time seemed to stop for Izuku, his mind ground to a halt logically he knew that the girl was in little danger this was a test at a school and the backlash if a student was killed would be enormous there was almost certainly a safety program in the villain to stop it before it caused any real harm.

But in the midst of the moment none of that mattered to him all he saw was somebody that needed help and before he knew it his bod was moving without him thinking about it.

" _It would be bad luck for you if you tripped"_

The girls voice came back to him she's been kind to him when she hadn't had to she was the type of person who deserved to smile he had to save her.

Power began to boil inside of him he didn't have the time to take this one out with his current 15% max he'd need to finish it in one shot he changed the amount running through his body increasing his legs to allow him to reach the villain and the letting go off the limiters on his arm.

Voices ran in his head as he jumped towards the villain cracking the ground under him as he did so, years of abuse and put downs popped into his mind only to be charged into his fists he'd prove them wrong right here he was on level with the robot now and one more voice sounded in his head.

" _You can be a hero"_

SMASHHHHHHH!

* * *

 _One week later_

Izuku sat in his room holding the envelope from U.A that had only just arrived. It had been a week since the entrance exam where he'd saved the gravity quirk girl by using the full One for All power currently available to him it had broken his arm and he'd sprained his legs in the process but it had been a relatively quick fix for recovery girl and he was back to normal by this point.

From then he'd had to wait he hadn't hear from All Might since but he'd have to count on him having achieved enough points to get in before he'd taken on the 0 pointer.

Wasting no more time he opened the envelope to reveal a small device that when set on his desk soon lit up and revealed a hologram of All Might.

"Hello Young Midoriya I am here to tell you the results of your test!" Even through the hologram the voice seemed to echo in the room. "Now im sure you don't want to wait any longer so let's get to it in the exam your scored 37 points from robots a score in the upper bracket and more than enough to earn you your place at U.A."

At this point Izuku started crying tear of joy to the point that he almost didn't hear the next words from the recording.

"But that isn't all you did is it my boy? You see while it's true you could get points from the mock villains there was also another type of point available for those like you who have the hero attitude and the drive to save others by saving your fellow young hero and putting yourself at risk you showed a true heroic spirt and for that you've been awarded an extra 60 rescue points for a total of 97 points."

The hologram waited a moment before giving a small smile, "I know you could do it my boy I look forward to teaching you once again and I hereby welcome you to U.A your hero academia.

* * *

 **Thats it for today please read and review see you next time.**


	3. Clash Of friends

Quirks really are strange things when thought about.

Going by the science of the old days according to evolution quirks should be completely impossible, for humans to so rapidly evolve to have such comic like powers in just a short few centuries makes little sense when considering that quirks include literal human inventions such as engines, that animals can manifest quirks and the capability for reproduction between different quirk types and users means that simple evolution and progress can't be the source.

The range and scale of quirks makes little sense either the first quirk made bright light and little else, the Pro Hero Hawks has wings and telepathic feathers, Ingenium fights with car engines in his arms or All Might can shatter mountains with his fists.

Emitter: The ability to alter the world around you be releasing something such as One for All's energy.

Transformation: The ability to change something to cause transformation such as temperature creating ice

Mutant: Physical changes such as tails.

Quirks like people seem to take a variety of forms and come in various scales it is entirely possible that two people will have quirks with similar effects but one might naturally be far more powerful. Breeding plays a part of well, not accounting for rare exceptions it seems each generation grows stronger in terms of quirks and that's not even counting the selective breeding of quirk marriages.

In the many years since the quirk phenomenon society has hardly changed despite how long it's been technology has seen little practical advance. If it wasn't for quirks humans might be ruling the stars by this point instead time has been spent constantly adapting to include all these new types of people.

With things in constant flux it's only natural that this society would leave some out, that those with certain quirks would be more or less fortunate than others that they would rise up in response. Before quirks people had limits to what they could do alone, these days if your quirk is strong enough you could take on dozens of opponents and win with ease. Quirks make the individual more important which explains how all of society's hopes for peace can be shouldered by one man.

Despite all their usages its really isn't hard to agree that quirks cause problems for the world and that things might have been better if no one had a quirk to begin with.

* * *

 **Dagobah beach**

Izuku came to the beach he had trained at to find All Might already waiting for him, the hero had asked for a meeting shortly after he had received his acceptance video and had asked him to come the beach in near record time only to find his idol already there in his hollowed and withered true. Form presumably he intended to get some more hero work done today and was saving his transformation time.

All Might was facing the sea as Izuku ran over to him with a small smile on his face as the boy reached him he pivoted on one leg turned and punched him square in the face. Izuku lost his balance and fell with a loud squeal.

"You are such an idiot!" The disguised hero's voice was full of disappointment and anger. "Jumping in front of that attack was absolutely idiotic and breaking your arm after all you're training in Full Cowl what were you thinking?"

Izuku scrambled back up to his feet clutching his face where he had been hit, it hadn't really hurt so it was more of the shock of upsetting All Might that put him off balance and he scrambled to reply. "B-b-but the girl If I hadn't the massive robot would have-"

He was cut off by All Might the pro looking at him with disbelief in his eyes. "You don't actually think she would have been hurt do you? Of course we had safety measures in place to protect the students there was no need for you to put yourself at risk young Midoriya."

Each word weighted down on Izuku in hindsight it made sense that he'd wasted his time, he had already earned his place at U.A and so it wasn't worth the risk.

All Might snapped him out of his thoughts. "Absolutely no reason at all putting yourself in danger when there is no gain to you is a terrible and foolish decision…and one im proud of."

Izuku's head snapped up to meet All Might's eye the Pro Hero kneeled down shifting to his bulked up form as he did so his now bulging body fitting well into his saggy clothes his now large hand rested on Izukus shoulder as the boy stared into the face as the now smiling hero.

His famous grin stretched across his face as he spoke in his now much deeper voice. "To be a hero is to place yourself at risk even with no personal gain for you, there was no way you could have known about the rescue points yet you acted anyway. Be proud boy you've once again proven your worth as my successor".

He stood up took a few steps away and turned so that his back was to his successor, " Your one step closer to your goal you have a little while before the new year comes and U.A starts take the time to train because soon it's your time to tell the world I am here!"

The dramatic scene was broken by a commotion as a crowd gathered attracted by the now obvious All Might although fortunately no one had been a direct witness to his transformation itself. Thinking quickly the hero grabbed his protégé and made a quick escape before the attracted to much attention.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly, with his initial training complete All Might saw fit to leave Izuku to it and he began training on his own again, his use of One For All saw little improvement using the quirk was after all illegal and without All Might there he didn't want to risk being caught so he keep its usage to a minimum.

It seemed like only days had gone by before the first day at U.A arrived…and he was running late.

Well late wasn't the right word for it he'd still be on time but for the highly disciplined and regimented Izuku he may as well be hours behind.

He was jogging down the corridor wearing his U.A uniform. The building was large and impressive clearly built to accommodate those who's quirks made them larger than average. U.A was the principle of cutting edge in terms of facilities and budget. Izuku knew personally that only one in three hundred applicants actually gained a place, and that his year would be made up of thirty six students making them the top pick out of just over ten thousand examinees.

Izuku slowed down as he finally reached a large door titled 1-A this would be his class for the year so he didn't want to rush in out of breath and give a bad first impression of himself. He pushed the door open as he wondered who would be in his class hoping that neither Kaachan nor the stern boy who had chewed him out would be in his class.

His hopes were instantly dashed as he saw those very same two caught in a heated argument it appeared that his childhood friend had ticked off the other man by putting his feet on his desk as Izuku walked in Bakugo was threatening the man with quite a violent and explosive death. This set his classmate of on another tirade about his unsuitability to be a hero that was quickly cut off when he looked up and met eyes with Izuku.

He swiftly walked over to Izuku not seeing the look of rage flash across Bakugo's face as he was ignored in favour of Izuku who barely had time to react before he found his hand being vigorously shook.

"Hello, my name is Ida Tenya" his introduction was joined with hand movements that gestured to himself as he spoke.

Izuku taken aback and still not entirely used to social situations took a second to respond stammering out his name and the school he'd come from before he was once again cut off by Ida.

"Midoriya I wanted to apologise for how I treated you during the exam, I accused you of malicious intent and yet it was you that saw the hidden meaning behind the test that I missed, while I fled in terror you showed true heroic spirit." It was at this point that he dropped into a deep bow in front of Izuku all but bending at the waist. "I misjudged you completely and acknowledge you as the better candidate I will strive to do better to match you".

* * *

On the other side of the room from where he watching the interaction Bakugo muttered under his breath before scoffing "Deku". His ominous aura drew him several weary glances from his new class mates.

His thoughts began to stray as Deku was saved from Ida by a bubbly girl who he seemed to be acquainted with. His mind focused on the last time he'd seen Deku when they'd both been pulled into the head office at their middle school to be personally congratulated for making it into U.A.

He'd been shocked honestly although he'd hid it in front of the teachers it was bad enough that the worthless trash had applied but to actually get into the number one hero school in the country was almost impossible. They'd been in different testing areas so he hadn't seen how he'd managed to pass but he'd confronted him afterwards pinning him against a wall in an ally before interrogating him and Deku had…

Stood up to him.

With some unnatural strength he'd reversed the situation slamming him against the wall before punching it right beside his head, he'd felt a glimmer of fear as he felt the wall behind him crack. Deku had been shouting something about how he'd earned his place at U.A before he'd used an small explosion to force him to back off they had started each other down for a while before he decided it wasn't worth it and left he was confident not stupid and didn't think Deku was worth getting his uniform all torn up for especially considering his how his mother would react.

He didn't doubt he could beat Deku but something had changed in the wimp and that strength wasn't natural had he been hiding a quirk the whole time?

And if so why?

He was brought out of his thoughts by his new homeroom teacher Aiziawa Shota who slinked in in a sleeping bag handed out gym uniforms and ordered them outside for a practical lesson

* * *

"A test of quirks? But what about entry ceremonies?" The quite reasonable question came from the bubbly girl and Izuku's newest friend Uraraka who like the rest of them looked admittedly shocked by how quickly everything had happened.

Aiziawa looked over his shoulder at them and was quick to respond in the low key and dark voice they had quickly begun to get used to from the man. "Your training to be hero's im not going to wasted time on pointless things besides this is U.A and we teachers have a lot of freedom on our methods here."

With Bakugo's help he proceeded to give a through description of how the tests would go they would participate in eight classic events from middle school sport class but with the added addition of quirks.

He then revealed a hidden factor the one that preformed the worst across the eight events would be instantly expelled, a ripple of fear seemed to spread through the students with Aiziawa finishing with.

"Don't think your life is going to be easy anymore we'll put you through your paces and make hero's out of you fledglings now is the time for you to start surpassing your limits go beyond….Plus Ultra!"

With that said the tests began, Izuku wasn't worried while he couldn't use 100% of One For All 10% should easily allow him to place well if not top.

When his turn came he stepped up and channelling his quirk centred full cowl.

* * *

In the end no one got expelled although Aiziawa had been planning on it, everyone showed capability using their quirk and even the last place scorer a girl who was apparently always invisible showed skill in applying her quirk.

The teacher looked at the class. "Don't get to confident I can still drop any of you whenever I want. Remember a hero's number one job isn't fighting villains but rather protecting the innocent. To do that we have to be physically strong and capable by any means a hero that can't save anyone will only get in the way so consider yourselves luckily that I, the pro hero Eraser Head think you might have potential."

There was a stunned moment among the class, it was hard to describe it but all of them looked up to heroes so having one validate them it was strange but it made them feel special in a way and a silence feel over them.

Until Bakugo broke it by charging at Izuku that is.

"Hey Deku, how fucking long have you been hiding that from me eh?" He threw himself at the other boy with explosions increasing his speed. Izuku rushed to react channelling One For All despite knowing it wouldn't be fast enough.

Only for Bakugo to be easily restrained curtsy of Eraser Head his quirk nullified and easily brought to his knees by his capture tool.

"Don't think I'll let you just go around attacking others like that." He kicked the kneeling boy in the head sending him sprawling to the ground. "People that use their quirks to attack others are those society refers to as villains and as a hero it's my job to take them down." He released Bakugo letting him slowly climb to his feet. "See me after school for a chat or consider yourself expelled you hear me?"

He looked up at the class how had watched him in awe, "The rest of you go get changed class dismissed".

* * *

"Ah Izuku I was looking for you" Ida's voice came from behind and Izuku turned just as a hand fell on his shoulder. "That was quite the impressive showing you put on their 4th place out of 20 isn't bad"

Izuku laughed stepping back so the two were walking in line with each other. "Thanks I think, my Quirk is simple physical augmentation so events like that aren't exactly fair although that Momo girl did really well didn't she, some form of creation quirk she applied it well".

"Ah yes." Ida's hand raised up fiddling with his glasses as he clearly tried to remember something. "From what I recall she and Todoroki who came second both got into U.A by recommendations rather than the entrance exam so they must have powerful quirks."

"Ah well 5th place yourself wasn't bad either Ida your quirk is speed bases isn't it? Like a car engine right?" Izuku looked up at the other boy as he spoke before glancing down at the exhausts that extended out from his legs.

Ida's face lit up clearly happy that someone had taken an interest in his quirk as he prepared for an explanation. "That would be correct my families quirk engine works by-"

"Hey wait up why don't you!" The explanation was cut off by a loud shout and the two turned around to see the bubbly girl who'd introduced herself as Uraraka running up to them. They stopped to let her catch up and she wasted no time jumping into conversation.

"Hey so your Ida right?" she asked shaking with happiness once she got a positive response, she quickly turned to Izuku. "And your names…Deku right?" her head tilted with confusion as she asked. "It's what that loud boy from earlier called you, right?"

"Well yeah but it's not my name." Izuku had a look of wonder on his face as he spoke truly speechless that someone had thought that was his real name and revaluating his view on this strange girl's intelligence. "We've known each other for years but he's never been very nice he calls me Deku because it means useless." Izuku looked at the ground as he spoke his mind flashing back to the times when he had indeed been useless.

"Really?" The boys head snapped up at her response, "Because to me it sounds more like a Deku that will try their best." She carried on speaking changing topic like it was nothing but Izuku wasn't paying attention there was a warm feeling in his chest and he wondered if that was what it meant.

To have friends that is.

* * *

"I have come through the door like a normal person!"

The tone was dramatic despite the mundane task it was assigned to, it was the first week of the U.A term and today was their first lesson in basic hero training taught by U.A's newest teacher the number one hero All Might.

The class was excited you could feel the admiration for the hero in the air although All Might himself politely ignored the effect his presence was having it was more likely that the hero was more then used to it.

He carried on regardless standing in the full hero outfit that he didn't get to wear as often as he'd like it was quite often when he was left saving people in his normal clothes so he did enjoy the chance to show off in his full hero gear.

"Today class were going to be starting out with the second of the two vital hero skills, as opposed to the rescue skills Aiziawa has begun to touch on with you today were going to be working on combat training."

His voice boomed around the room not echoing but still loud and a shiver passed through the class some clearly more excited at the thought of combat training then others although the normally violent Bakugo was unnaturally silent on the matter.

All might went on," And for combat training you're going to need theses!" Here he threw his arms out as the wall of the class room split apart to reveal racks containing numbered boxes. "Designed to accommodate and aid your quirks a staple in a pro hero's arsenal your very own hero costumes!"

This time the cheer in the class was very much evident they were teens at heart still and most of them had spent their childhoods playing dress up as heroes to have the reality before their very eyes was exciting in its own way.

"Get changed and head out to testing ground beta" The pro hero turned to leave most likely going to take the change to revert and save his time while the class changed before turning back to the class, "Make sure you look good, public image is very important and from now on all of you are heroes."

* * *

The exercise was simple in theory, the class would be divided into groups of two which would further be divided into heroes and villains, the villains would be guarding a fake nuclear weapon that the heroes had a set time to retrieve it was a perfect simulation of an indoor combat experience.

Izuku noted the class's reaction upon finding out that they'd be fighting each other, it was a mix of emotion while some were worried it was clear to see that most of the class was at least confident, it was likely that a student applying to U.A and getting this far would have some combat experience and they were probably starting to develop fighting styles a thought that went double for those like Ida who came from a hero background with a family that had already figured out how to fight with their quirk.

It was his childhood rival that gathered his attention really, Kaachan had barely made a noise all day only answering to roll call and not much else contrary to Izuku's expectations he hadn't seemed all that excited when he found out about the combat training, he seemed deep in thought. Izuku wondered about this change and couldn't help but think if there was any connection between this mood swing and his talk with Aiziawa after he had attacked Izuku.

The pairs were selected and the matches made the first match was Izuku paired with Uraraka acting as heroes and the villains they were facing were Ida and…..

Bakugo.

The same Bakugo that Izuku could see had just frozen where he stood.

* * *

A few minutes later Izuku and Uraraka stood outside the building where the test would take place. Bakugo had gotten over his moment quickly and seemed to pick up some resolve he had marched into the building with Ida without speaking a word.

But something had passed between him and Izuku, who turned to Uraraka now. "Uraraka when we get in there leave Bakugo to me, we have some things to sort out I think. Im sorry for leaving the assignment to you but-"

"It's okay I understand" the peppy girl cut him off. "He's your bully right? I understand this is something you need to do well split up in there and I'll take Ida and retrieve the weapon leave it to me because im going to do my best as well."

Izuku felt that warm feeling again deep in his stomach before he smiled back. "Yeah let's do this!"

All Might called a start to the test and the two infiltrated before immediately splitting up Uraraka going up towards where the weapon was and Izuku going down. He was just passing round a corner when his instincts made him jump back just in time to avoid an explosion as Bakugo fell upon him.

"I knew you'd understand me." His rival's voice was quiet and far more subdued then he was used to lacking all its usual hate. The explosions around his hands how though seemed just as strong as ever.

"Come on Deku lets find out how much you've really been hiding from me"

With that he launched himself at Izuku who fell into a stance and entered his 10% full cowl.

The fight that had been brewing for over a decade had begun.

* * *

All Might and the rest of the class had retreated to a central control room from which they could use cameras to observe every inch of the building the exercise was taking place in.

"It looks like they're both deciding on an aggressive strategy aiming to disable opponents to eliminate all threats to their objective." The pro hero spoke out loud for the sake of the class this was a learning experience and he did intent to encourage analytical skills in them as well.

Momo who had come in to U.A through recommendations looked troubled at that observation. "That's the exact opposite of what Aiziawa had taught us, the heroes team should be focusing on the weapon or rather preserving lives first. Izuku intentionally headed away from that objective."

All Might smiled at his student. "That is correct young Momo but remember that young Izuku had prior knowledge on young Bakugo's abilities so what does his approach tell you?"

Momo seemed in thought for a second before her eyes lit up, "It means that Izuku thinks that as long as Bakugo is active there's no possibility of success and so means to disable him first."

"Bingo Young Momo." The Pro replied although secretly he knew from his time with Izuku that there was probably something more at play here not to mention his conversation with Aiziawa this morning.

* * *

The fight had gotten off to a solid start, Izuku had dodged the first explosion at the cost of his costumes hood and had mangled to get the few instants he needed to enter full cowl.

Bakugo's next attack had been his signature right hook something Izuku had seen a thousand times before, he slipped by the explosion easily grabbing Bakugo's hand and seeing the other boy's eyes widen as he was thrown over Izuku's shoulder to land roughly on the floor.

Or he would have if he didn't recover in time using an explosion from his left to throw himself out of Izuku's grip and into the air where he twisted and launched an attack the explosion ripping through the corridor they were in.

Izuku reacted well using his enhanced speed and mobility to launch himself over the blast and in the air towards Bakugo who didn't react in time and took a punch to the face that sent him flying.

Izuku landed in stance but stayed on guard he had lowered his output when landing the punch and knew that Kaachan wouldn't stay down for long. An idea that was proven true seconds later as the boy quite literally exploded towards him.

Izuku had only a second to react at max speed Bakugo could out pace his 10% full cowl in short bursts and so he was only able to throw up his arm to try to blunt some of the blow before it hit him the explosion tearing through his sleeve and leaving a burn even despite the durability increase full cowl granted him.

He didn't hesitate though taking a step back to centre his weight before launching a counter which Bakugo blocked with his right grenade shaped gauntlet the blow shattering the protection leaving his arm bare and his body unbalanced.

Izuku carried on his momentum pulling his arm back and launching a kick that hit Bakugo square on the jaw forcing him back a step. He didn't react as expected however, instead of staggering away as most would when struck by a solid hit but rather pushed forward taking advantage of the opening Izuku had left to land an explosion enhanced punch in his solar plexus that knocked the air out of him and faced him back he recovered falling to his knees gasping.

Bakugo took the chance to take a moment himself spitting out a tooth and a pool of blood he'd bit his tongue after that kick. He didn't think on it recovery girl would be able to restore it later.

The fight was barley a few minutes in but both were showing quite a few injuries. They meet eyes for an instant before deciding together that the break was over the two leapt back into the fray.

* * *

"This going too far you have to step in All Might at the rate their going they'll kill each other." It was Kirishima who was looking on in horror as the two resumed fighting on screen.

His sentiment was shared by the class Mina was standing with her hand over her mouth watching horrified as the blood began to flow with increasing regularity on screen the two were clearly hurt.

"Im afraid it's not that simple Young Kirishima as they are now this fight is about a lot more than a simple exercise, don't worry I'll stop them killing each other but right now it's clear this is something they have to do. Besides in as heroes you may well one day find yourself in a fight such as this one"

These was more to it as well All Might was fully aware. His fellow teacher had approached him this morning and asked him to make sure this match happened and to allow it to play out to its conclusion. He had been hesitant but he both trusted in Eraser Head and once he'd seen young Bakugo that morning he had agreed. The boy had potential but his destructive streak and arrogance would get in the way of that. He didn't know what the two had talked about yesterday but it was clear that some realities were starting to make themselves clear to Bakugo.

Bakugo and Izuku with this fight were transferring all their pent up feelings to each other, the things they'd never have been able to say outright.

All Might could only watch with mounting horror as the two tore each other apart.

* * *

Bakugo was starting to tire and he knew it.

His wrist was hurt probably sprained from the punch that destroyed his gauntlet and he was covered in cuts and scrapes from the fight. To be honest he wasn't actually that experienced in terms of fights up till now it was normally a one hit victory for him and having someone able to stand up to him was a real eye opener.

Deku had changed, he had always known the boy was strong his body had been clearly defined from a young age due to his workouts but he had dismissed it due to him being quirkless the boy had been just another one of the extras standing in the way of his path to greatness, the path he was destined to walk.

He was going to be the number one hero just like All Might and he'd destroy any who stood in his way that had been how he'd lived his life until now he was smarter and stronger he earned everything he'd trained and broke his body for his power.

' _Those who use their quirks to harm others are nothing more than villains'_

The words of Aiziawa came back to him, they'd had a long chat after he had attacked Deku but now he only felt more confused than when he'd started was that what he was becoming a villain? He didn't know how he felt but he was going to find the answer in this fight.

He launched himself at Deku an explosion bursting towards his face, his old friend dodged by humping upwards as he expected, he was beginning to get an idea of how Deku's quirk worked and so had already planned for that.

Deku jumped up only to come face to face with one of Bakugo's support items one of the grenades from his belt filed with it's his explosive sweat. The improvised bomb exploded in Dekus face propelling him upwards through the roof and onto the next floor.

Bakugo took a moment to relax there was no way that Deku would be able to walk that off easily the fight was his-

In the space of a second Bakugo went from standing on a relatively solid floor to falling through it his eyes widened in confusion as he comprehended what had happened.

He landed roughly but instantly had to roll out of the way of a green blur that he now noticed was Deku he was starting to catch up Deku had broken through both the celling and floor in one punch forcing him to the floor below where they originally started.

He was faster now the Damned Deku had been holding back, as the fight started again he caught a glimpse of the boy and was glad that he'd done something there was a large gash on his face and blood was dripping down his cheek.

Deku launched himself at him and Bakugo noticed he was back to his original strength and speed meaning it was mostly likely that he couldn't maintain that level for any length of time.

He flexed his arms grunting as a slight pain flared through them he was pushing his explosions to hard and it was obviously having an effect. He ignored it and returned to the fight.

* * *

It was clear that the battle was reaching its final stages now the two fighters were clearly on their last legs.

Izuku was topless now his jumpsuit torn apart by the fight, he was nearly done he had uses 15% to burst through the floor and was paying for it as his body burned his muscles torn.

The fight continued on however the two releasing years of pent up feelings through their fists. Each hit was devastating but the two were beginning to understand each other in a way the never had before.

"Fuck off Deku!" it was Bakugo that had broken the silence at last the two stood a distance away from each other Izuku having been thrown back by an explosion from Bakugo. "Just stay down all ready!"

Izuku caught his breath as he struggled to remain standing "I can't do that Kaachan I can't just give up like this especially not to you." He gasped as he pulled himself into his stance.

"Why Deku, how are you this strong you were meant to be just a useless pebble in my path!" Bakugo was panting to hands on his knees as he screamed. "So why the fuck are you getting in my way if I can't even beat you what's the point in me even trying."

"I earnt my strength just as much as you did kaachan. I won't stay weak for my whole life!" The boys tone quieted down as he became more sombre. "I always thought you were so strong and cool you could do everything I wanted to."

Izuku got ready to pounce this would be the last attack. "I looked up to you so I don't want to hear about you giving up so easily!" He focused his power into his legs the full 15% he could handle. "But I won't stay weak anymore Kaachan from now on…Im going to be the Deku that tries his best!"

He jumped right hand pulled back and crackling with power as he inched towards Bakugo almost in slow motion.

A look of determination passed over Bakugo's face as he lifted his remaining gauntlet in response going all out for his own final attack. He pulled the pin and a force began to build up inside the gauntlet.

Izuku noticed and putting two and two together from his experience with the grenades he knew what was coming and guessing from the size of the gauntlet the blast was going to be far stronger then he could handle at 15%.

He thought fast and responded the only way he could with enough power he could blow away the blast before it could hurt him.

The explosion leapt at him as he pushed forward with a 100% attack.

"Smash!"

The world exploded Bakugo's attack being cancelled out within seconds as the windows of the building shattered.

The force of the wind pushed Bakugo down and blinded him he felt his arm break under the force of both the gauntlet and Dekus punch.

When we slowly opened his eyes he saw Deku his right arm was both broken and covered in 3rd degree burns. But he was pinning Bakugo to the ground and had his left arm pulled back cracking with power.

It was clear to all watching the fight was over.

And Izuku had won.


End file.
